thefreelancercollaborationfandomcom-20200214-history
Phase One: Genesis
Phase One: Genesis is the first fanfiction of an intended trilogy documenting the rise and fall of Project Freelancer. It was published on www.fanfiction.net under the category of Red vs Blue fanfictions on the 22nd of January 2013. It currently has 132 favourites, eighty followers, four hundred and thirty-eight reviews and currently stands at 329,698 words after one hundred and five chapters, making it the fourth-longest Red vs Blue fanfic in existence on FFn and the longest complete story, along with one of the most popular. It has a sequel in Phase Two: Betrayal. Synopsis Book One of the Project Freelancer Saga, brought to you by a collaboration of writers, determined to document the rise and fall of the mysterious Project Freelancer, from its ambitious origins to its shattering fall. From the point of view of a variety of members of the project, from the Director to the various Freelancers, as we discover the true reason as to why we were here. Chapter Listing Chapter Title - Character's POV *Prologue - The Director *Chapter 1: Beneath the Mystery - Florida *Chapter 2: First Impressions - Virginia *Chapter 3: In Armour Clad - Wyoming *Chapter 4: Hit and Miss - York *Chapter 5: Status Report - Killian Jay & the Director *Chapter 6: First Sign of Madness - Alaska *Chapter 7: Watch Your Back - Massachusetts *Chapter 8: One Woman Army - Carolina *Chapter 9: The Best Freelancer - Pennsylvania *Chapter 10: The Next Step - The Director *Chapter 11: Gear Up - Alaska *Chapter 12: Bag of Tricks - Virginia *Chapter 13: Something to Watch - Pennsylvania *Chapter 14: The Price of Failure - Carolina *Chapter 15: Healing Hands - Killian Jay *Chapter 16: Front-Row Seats - Four Seven Niner & The Director *Chapter 17: Unwanted Advice - Massachusetts *Chapter 18: Face Off - Florida *Chapter 19: One (Crate) for the Team - York *Chapter 20: Old Habits Die Hard - Wyoming *Chapter 21: Nightmares - Florida *Chapter 22: Stealth Mode - Massachusetts *Chapter 23: Knock-Knock - Wyoming *Chapter 24: Calm Before the Storm - Virginia *Chapter 25: War - The Director *Chapter 26: First Contact - The Director & Killian Jay *Chapter 27: Take No Bullshit - Carolina *Chapter 28: Broken Will - Alaska *Chapter 29: No Turning Back - York *Chapter 30: Hitmen - Pennsylvania *Chapter 31: Urban Warfare - Wyoming *Chapter 32: Black Hawk Down - Carolina *Chapter 33: Loose Tightlip - Alaska *Chapter 34: Prison Break - Virginia *Chapter 35: The General - The Director *Chapter 36: Evaluating the Damage - Killian Jay *Chapter 37: Recovering - Massachusetts *Chapter 38: New Kids on the Block - Arkansas *Chapter 39: Olive Branch - Pennsylvania *Chapter 40: The Melting Pot - California *Chapter 41: Proven - South Dakota *Chapter 42: Unstoppable Forces - Maine *Chapter 43: The Modern Prometheus - Georgia *Chapter 44: Welcoming Committee - Florida *Chapter 45: The Ball Game - North Dakota *Chapter 46: The Quiet One - Minnesota *Chapter 47: Call to Arms - Michigan *Chapter 48: Hidden Demons - California *Chapter 49: Guard Duty - Florida *Chapter 50: The Fast and the Furious - Massachusetts *Chapter 51: The Need to Know - The Director *Chapter 52: Protect the Base - North Dakota *Chapter 53: A Monster - Maine *Chapter 54: Focus on the Pain - Arkansas *Chapter 55: Watch and Learn - Virginia *Chapter 56: Catalyst - South Dakota *Chapter 57: Asskicking 101 - Alaska *Chapter 58: Listen Up, Kids - Killian Jay *Chapter 59: Splitting Up - Georgia *Chapter 60: Almost Compromised - Carolina *Chapter 61: Wake of Destruction - Pennsylvania *Chapter 62: Not Exactly Textbook - Minnesota *Chapter 63: The Good Column - York *Chapter 64: Hits and Misses - Michigan *Chapter 65: Analyze That - Wyoming *Chapter 66: Battle Royale - Carolina *Chapter 67: Truce - Minnesota *Chapter 68: The Covenant - The Director *Chapter 69: Close Encounters - California *Chapter 70: Dysfunctional But Deadly - Pennsylvania *Chapter 71: Sniper Hall - North Dakota *Chapter 72: The Last Stand - Killian Jay *Chapter 73: Into The Breach - Arkansas *Chapter 74: View From the Top - York *Chapter 75: The Man With Two Minds - Alpha *Chapter 76: No Rest for the Wicked - South Dakota *Chapter 77: Of Two Minds: First Blood - Georgia *Chapter 78: Of Two Minds: Sound Check - Georgia *Chapter 79: Dementia Immensus - Alaska *Chapter 80: The Aftermath - Massachusetts *Chapter 81: The Mantle of Leadership - Virginia *Chapter 82: Taking Back the City - Michigan *Chapter 83: The Best Laid Plans - Wyoming *Chapter 84: Darkest Shades of Red - Maine *Chapter 85: Reflection - The Director *Chapter 86: It's Your Party - Carolina *Chapter 87: Analyze This - Massachusetts *Chapter 88: There Can Only Be One - Pennsylvania *Chapter 89: Right Beside You - Michigan *Chapter 90: On the Hunt - Minnesota *Chapter 91: Ambushed - Virginia *Chapter 92: Here Comes the Cavalry - Florida *Chapter 93: Just a Man - North Dakota *Chapter 94: Impasse - California *Chapter 95: The City of Triestina - Maine *Chapter 96: Last Call - York *Chapter 97: Who Do You Trust - Wyoming *Chapter 98: Evaluation - Alaska *Chapter 99: The Dogs of War - South Dakota *Chapter 100: Fire on the Mountain - Georgia *Chapter 101: The Truth - Arkansas *Chapter 102: His Past Revealed - California *Chapter 103: Finale - Arkansas, The Director, Michigan, and Massachusetts *Epilogue - Full Cast Category:Story Category:Project Freelancer Category:Red vs Blue